


伪君子 Hypocrisy

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 汉尼拔·莱克特和弗雷德里克·奇尔顿是大学同学，这是一切故事的开始。（Alpha!Hannibal/Omega!Frederick注意）





	1. Chapter 1

 

　　弗雷德里克·奇尔顿是在一个温暖的初秋来到的约翰霍普金斯大学。

　　他在离大学不算太近的地方租了套小小的公寓，他听说学校附近不怎么安全，他也不想冒什么不该冒的风险。如果可以的话，他更想现在就买辆自己的车，这应该更能降低些风险，至于太过醒目或者炫耀（如果一定要用这个词的话）……你可能要说了，引人注目也会带来风险，但那从来不在他考量之内。

　　他一直都很引人注目。

　　他自傲，咄咄逼人，即使他不热衷于社交，也不认为自己的朋友会很多，但惹人讨厌或许也是一种“引人注目”的方式——每个认为自己不该是Omega的Omega兴许都是如此，他想。

　　当然这不代表他拒绝社交，那样太蠢了。他长得不坏，在新生晚宴上穿起深绿的西装来陪衬起眼睛，他环顾四周，揣测着自己或许装扮得过了点，他深吸一口气，觉得头疼。

　　空气中浮动着某种压抑的味道，那是抑制信息素的清新喷雾，他不用那种东西，宁愿用有风险的Alpha信息素制剂来伪装自己的气味。某些天真的Omega，还有更多是遏制不了自己攻击性的Alpha，自愿或者是被要求吃下抑制剂，再用这种骗钱的人工制剂想让自己闻起来像Beta。

　　像水，但水实际并没有味道，也不该有味道。

　　他按了按眉心，头晕也有可能是源自他多记住了几个名字，而用于换来名字的香槟也实在超过了一些，他不该喝酒。

　　他是在这样的情况下遇见汉尼拔的，或者遇见这个词还不够准确，他只是在人群中看见了汉尼拔而已。

　　铁灰色的西装和锈红色的花纹领带，弗雷德里克在心里冒出点跃跃欲试来，他的眼光下移了十公分，噢，甚至还是隆重的三件套。弗雷德里克注视着那人金棕色的发顶，然后他仿佛觉察到了什么似的转过头，弗雷德里克对对视的轻微不适突然冒了上来，但他没有转开目光。

　　那个男人笑了，他看上去比弗雷德里克年长几岁，眉骨锋利，眼神深邃。弗雷德里克出于礼貌也笑了笑，他意识到这个男人是个Alpha——几乎是出于某种骨子里的危机感，他的本能悄无声息地提醒到。

　　但不知是不是不幸，他更愿意相信自己的身体，他想要试一试靠近他。

　　可弗雷德里克不知道这个对视对于汉尼拔来说并不是巧合，宴会本身堪称乏味，食物算不上精致更算不上可口。观察与会的学生们反而成为了唯一的乐趣，弗雷德里克碰巧是引起了他注意的几个之一，起初是衣着打扮……其次，他看起来几乎是不安地冷漠着，姿态熟练，但眼神疏离。

　　汉尼拔借着取小食的机会从他背后经过，又借着将它们原封不动地扔进杂物盘和他擦肩。他嗅到了浓郁的，属于Alpha的气息——他也一样散发着的那种味道（他不屑于用任何荷尔蒙制剂来掩饰，尽管仍会用上普通的香水），但却并非完全一样。这让他产生了好奇，或许是因为伪装成Alpha对任何一个Omega来说都不能算是“最好的选择”。

　　但这个绿眼睛的Omega就是做了这样的决定，他挂着堪称热情的假笑包裹在浓郁的Alpha荷尔蒙香水里，丝毫没有点低调掩饰自己是“Alpha”的意识。

　　他不在乎被别人讨厌，或者说他需要被他人讨厌，汉尼拔想，而这很有趣。

　　他们在宴会的后半段才真的碰上，弗雷德里克冲着他伸出手，脸上是意味不明的笑，“弗雷德里克·奇尔顿，医学院一年级。”

　　“汉尼拔，”神秘的欧洲来客，弗雷德里克在心下如此评价道，奇妙的口音，汉尼拔同他握了手，掌心柔软温凉，“汉尼拔·莱克特，和你一样，一年级，医学院。”

　　他们碰杯，弗雷德里克浅啜了一口香槟，“冒昧地提一句，我以为你会比我高上几级……”

　　“而事实正是如此，”这是在回答前半句，“我曾在法国游学过几年，算是故意浪费光阴。”汉尼拔开了个无伤大雅的玩笑，弗雷德里克配合地让嘴角翘了翘。

　　“当然。”

　　汉尼拔深深地吸了一口气，嗅到空气里黄桃烂熟的微弱香气，弗雷德里克并不处在发情期，这是一定的，但是有些东西是不会改变的，尽管是星星之火。汉尼拔也乐于因为这点儿火苗接近他，他喜欢桃子，那种柔软而略带芬芳的果实，只要剥开毛茸茸的外皮，就会在静夜里缓慢又苦痛地淌出香甜的汁水来。

　　弗雷德里克对他的所想一无所知，猎物对危险的无动于衷有的时候总是稍显不幸，汉尼拔觉得惋惜，半真半假那种的惋惜。

　　他们缓慢地聊着文学、艺术和社会现实，但却对有些话题巧妙地避而不谈——或者说是心有灵犀地不去提及。弗雷德里克没有为汉尼拔懂得这样多而感到惊讶，他猜得出他是怎样的人，他同样读过好些书，去过好些地方，拼命努力为的就是超越这些拥有着“血统”加持的“历史拥有者”。

　　“上天创造Omega，就是让他们征服Alpha们的不羁，”弗雷德里克努力想从他的话里分辨出戏谑，但他似乎是在认真地这样说，“将他们从掩藏在表面下对同类的仇恨和厌恶中解脱出来，有了个无比合适的理由和对方大打出手，甚至厮杀。”

　　“是吗，只可惜Omega又不是什么物品，也无意被人争抢，但本能是很讨厌的。”弗雷德里克笑了出来，这让他看起来真实了一些，宴会厅为了营造出更适合跳舞的气氛调暗了灯光，而他的绿眼睛因此显出微妙的深茶色，带着意犹未尽的水泽。

　　“你听上去很伟大，为平权而奋斗的年轻‘战士’。”

　　“噢，我可做不到那样的事情，倒是你，你想同哪个Alpha厮杀吗，莱克特先生？”

　　“我对Omega并没有那么有兴趣,”对于汉尼拔现在的听众——也就是自己来说，这可以算得上是调情了，弗雷德里克挑了挑眉，他现在闻起来就是个Alpha，他相信自己表现的也一样，“你知道柔弱的小东西们其实都很危险。”

　　“你担心陷入沼泽，于是选择避开吗？”

　　汉尼拔露出一个有些困扰的表情，“他们算不得沼泽，从某种角度来说，他们还是相当可爱的。”弗雷德里克几乎是极力克制着自己捏碎手里香槟杯的冲动，他不喜欢现在这个状态的自己——他竟从这句话里读出更深重的调情的意味。

　　本能，这该死的、令人困惑的本能，他以为他服用的过量的抑制剂早已杀死了这种愚蠢的东西。

　　汉尼拔冲他举了举杯，他没再喝，只是盯着杯里没动过的香槟出神，“我发现你拿了新的酒就没再喝过。”汉尼拔似乎是觉察到了什么，友好地换了个话题。

　　“我喝的够多了，”弗雷德里克缓和了一点，脸色蒸开一抹红，他又露出了那种带点甜腻的假笑，礼貌地抬手举杯，但没喝，汉尼拔略微地遗憾起来，“这只不过是让我的手有一个更适当的位置摆放而已。”

　　弗雷德里克不是不知道自己的话听起来也像个暗示，也不是不知道汉尼拔就这么凑上来了，但他没动，他嗅到Alpha的气息，是没被抑制剂和虚情假意的清新喷雾掩饰的味道，是风的味道，轻柔地将他整个包裹起来。

　　他撇了撇嘴对自己的比喻不屑一顾，和水一样，风也不应该有味道。

　　“不如我给你个更好的建议吧，”汉尼拔温热的吐息濡湿了他的耳尖，这甚至让弗雷德里克觉得自己被冒犯了，或者更直白的说法是“被亲吻了”，但汉尼拔接下来的话让他骨髓里透出凉意来，“如果你真想要做一位alpha，你就不应该毫无防备地放任另一位不收敛信息素的alpha靠得这样近。”他瞪大了眼睛，觉察出屈辱和讽刺，而那个吻变得不再只是错觉，汉尼拔吻了一下他的发鬓，带着一种甜丝丝的、微妙的恶意。

　　汉尼拔居高临下地看着他，他们凑的太近，弗雷德里克注意到他的瞳孔含着赭红，噢，Alpha，他们都是掠食动物。他应该要懊丧于自己的愚蠢和迟钝，他甚至没牢牢记住他自己应是一位Alpha，拒人千里之外的Alpha，他往后退了一步，把今夜的第一次失礼浪费在了汉尼拔面前——他把那杯香槟一饮而尽，凉冰冰气泡附在他的食道上，甚至有点疼痛了。

　　汉尼拔因此确定了他必是这个愚蠢的社会体系里被压迫的少数人，这一点让他惋惜，弗雷德里克本可以是个更有趣的存在，不过他仍有许多可爱的地方，比如他不想成为那样的人，比如他不认为自己是那样的人。

　　“你在害怕，还是紧张？”

　　“那不是属于Alpha的情感，”弗雷德里克干巴巴地说，他的假笑收起来了，他不知道自己是哪里做的不好，让汉尼拔发现了端倪，他想知道自己究竟是哪里做的不好，“我只是好奇，好奇你从哪儿得出的这种错误的结论，兴许我只是比大多Alpha耐性好。”

　　他觉得自己在暗处分出破碎的人格，窥伺着面前这个男人，分析着他刚刚同自己说过的话，然后悲惨地得出初步的结论——他似乎是个完美的Alpha。

　　“你也比大多Omega来得争强好胜。”

　　“不是大多，”家教良好的弗雷德里克觉得自己甚至难得地恼怒了起来，“我也根本不是……”

　　汉尼拔突然伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，这是个和缓的、毫无攻击性的安抚，弗雷德里克突然觉得很挫败，“我们与他人的关系由分享秘密来维系，但你似乎并不喜欢以这样的方式开始，那么是我的错，我为此感到抱歉，”他的手从弗雷德里克的肩上移开了，“正如我刚才说的，我只是给你个更好的建议而已。”

　　“分享秘密，莱克特先生，”弗雷德里克脸上的表情看起来很犹豫，汉尼拔的话让他觉得难堪，但方才的羞辱感褪去了，理智告诉他他是Omega这件事并非是谁的过错，只是事实而已，“分享秘密不是让你揭穿别人的秘密。”

　　“我并未真的揭穿你的秘密，弗雷德里克，”汉尼拔以名来低声称呼他，弗雷德里克未对此表示出不悦，“我只是碰巧拥有着绝佳的嗅觉罢了。”

　　“那么希望像你这样的人能少一些，莱克特先生。”弗雷德里克迟疑了一会儿，他也感觉到了自己话里的双关，但汉尼拔只是笑了笑。弗雷德里克接着在他们彼此的沉默里盯着他看了好一会儿，汉尼拔依然保持着那副精致的、无可挑剔的笑容，“我会同你分享我的秘密的，弗雷德里克，如你所希望的那样。”

　　弗雷德里克把汗湿的手心贴上自己的裤缝，几乎是努力地维持着所谓的高傲了，“你没必要那么做，莱克特先生……这只是我自己的失误，我可以承受。”

　　汉尼拔没有反驳他，“我会守好你的秘密，没人能从我这儿夺走它。”

　　“……我很感激。”弗雷德里克急匆匆地点了下头，他脑子里乱成一团，他想起香槟被发明它的唐培里侬修士称作星星，但他不知道的是星星会在他的胃里发烫。

　　他觉得很不舒服，只想快些离开这里。

　　“很高兴见到你，莱克特先生，”他礼貌地低声说道，他不确定自己真的这样想，“但很抱歉，我想我要先行离开了。”

　　“你住在巴尔的摩县里吧？”汉尼拔停顿了一会儿，用以享受弗雷德里克惊疑的目光，“你不介意的话，我可以送你一程。”

　　“我不认为酒后可以驾车。”

　　“我不认为这话能算作拒绝，”汉尼拔放下那只潮湿的酒杯，杯壁上的水珠昭告了它早就不凉了的事实，“我没有喝这酒，你兴许还未到饮酒的年纪，所以才尝不出来——他们偷懒在里头放了冰块，但这不对。”

　　“是吗？”弗雷德里克显得有些狐疑，他明白自己应该质疑的不只是眼前这个人——关于他有没有饮酒，他更应该质疑这个即将作出不理智决定的自己。

　　汉尼拔露出了今晚第一个堪称严肃的表情，“我从不拿食物开玩笑，我的朋友。”

　　我不喜欢他。

　　弗雷德里克这样想。尽管他跟着汉尼拔上了他的奔驰车，他的想法也没变，汉尼拔给他开了一点窗，夜风冷冷的吹在他的额头上，很快便让他清醒了起来。他不知道应该说点什么，于是只把头侧到一边，看着滑过窗外的街灯。

　　汉尼拔开着车，而他在发呆，他们都没说话。风声划过弗雷德里克的耳畔，连他们俩的呼吸声都盖过去了。弗雷德里克瞥了他一眼，仿佛是在确认他是否还在那儿。

　　“你喜欢这种感觉，是吗？”

　　“什么？”

　　“这种感觉……抓住别人的秘密，让你感觉自己像上帝，但窥伺还不够有趣，你要亲近他们。”弗雷德里克觉得自己理清了思绪，他想快点说出来，免得将那灵感遗忘。

　　“你听起来很紧张，你遇到过我这样的人。”

　　“人们用问题来回答问题，实际上是为了转移话题。”

　　“不是那样的，弗雷德里克，”弗雷德里克在幽暗的光下依然能分辨出汉尼拔嘴角的笑意，“那甚至不是个问句，我只是想试探一下你……但你的表现告诉我你没遇见过能拆穿你的人。”

　　“你总这么诚实吗？”弗雷德里克干巴巴地说。

　　“不总是，实际上是为了转移话题，而且总能成功，”他偏过头，冲着弗雷德里克眨了眨眼睛，“你也喜欢这种感觉吧，靠近危险的人，做出不理智的决定，只为了证明你比别人都要强大。”

　　“那是个问句吗？”

　　“不，我不会问我已经知道答案的问题，”汉尼拔保持着那种丝毫不拘谨的微笑，弗雷德里克揉了揉眉心，他依然讨厌汉尼拔，“你未曾暴露并不意味着你手段高明，你只是不让别人靠近你而已。”

　　成年人之所以是成年人正因为他们虚伪，弗雷德里克因为被戳到了痛处而缩了缩脖子，汉尼拔的余光从他拧紧的眉间扫过，关上了车窗。

　　巴尔的摩的夜色静悄悄，看不出传闻的恐怖和危险。汉尼拔把车泊在他的公寓楼下，车没熄火，它轻轻颤抖着，像是一头巨兽，“我知道了你家的住址。”

　　“这很危险，”弗雷德里克干巴巴地说，“所以我告诉你的不是真的，我可以下车了吗？”

　　“是吗？”

　　“你觉得你能轻易地看穿我，但你想过那只是我想让你看见的一面吗？”

　　“我没有，”弗雷德里克甚至觉得他从汉尼拔的声音里听出了一丝揶揄，“你不是那样的人，弗雷德里克。”

　　他紧紧地盯着汉尼拔，这个有着暗金色头发的男人并未兴致勃勃地展现他属于Alpha的一面，甚至温柔地垂下了眼帘，但他不想再上当了。

　　“我可以下车了吗？”他询问道，瞧啊，汉尼拔点点头，他好奇着弗雷德里克是否意识到了自己的退缩，他带着点尖刻的高傲是他最像Alpha的地方了，汉尼拔不想这么快就破坏它——多可惜啊，这可能是眼前的年轻人好几年的努力。

　　“如果你想……”弗雷德里克拉开车门的举动僵住了，汉尼拔几乎猜得出他脑子里想到的会是怎样的邀约，这让他觉得好笑，他欣赏弗雷德里克没有惊慌或者愤怒的走开，“我可以帮你更像一个真正的Alpha。”

　　“是吗？”弗雷德里克挑着眉，语气听起来和方才汉尼拔一模一样。

　　“模仿某些不确定的特质其实是相当困难的事，可模仿某个特定的对象就简单很多了。”

　　“噢，莱克特先生，很高尚，你想要拯救我，”弗雷德里克轻轻地关上了车门，“你想让我模仿你。”

　　“直接这么说听起来很是高傲，”汉尼拔的左手还搭在方向盘上，他偏过头望了弗雷德里克一眼，“你当然可以另挑一个人选。”他喜欢同聪明人交流，尽管他们其中相当一部分在自以为是，但也比同样自以为是的蠢货可爱得多。

　　“你料定我并不了解其他的Alpha。”

　　“你也同样不了解我，如果你硬要从我们中间挑选，我以为这相当公平。”这也算变相的肯定，弗雷德里克几乎是有点悲哀地憎恨着被看穿，他深吸一口气，恍惚觉得自己听见极遥远的火车轰鸣。

　　“你为什么要这么做？”

　　“只是很好奇这一切究竟会怎么发展而已，你不用认为是欠了我人情，弗雷德里克，这不是什么施舍，这只是我们的游戏而已。”

　　弗雷德里克愣愣地看了他几秒，背着光，眼睛像是深绿的潭，“再见，汉尼拔。”

　　“再见，弗雷德里克。”

　　汉尼拔注视着他在街灯下的影子，他走进公寓楼，突然停住，回头深深地看了一眼。

 


	2. Chapter 2

　　弗雷德里克把初次热潮的痛苦记得很清楚——他蜷缩在床上，手指扭曲地圈住床柱，感觉自己很热又很冷，喘不上气来。他紧紧地把被子夹在腿间，感觉到黏腻的体液从身后绝望地淌出来，它在逼迫着弗雷德里克。

　　“来吧，放弃吧，随便什么都好。”

　　它迫切想要一个能满足它空虚的器物，弗雷德里克被它可耻的绝望弄得很是反胃，他不知道这是发情期的原因还是他自己精神的问题——它为什么不肯放弃，它为什么就是不肯放弃？他的脸贴着滑溜溜的丝绸枕套，那玩意也是湿的，他砸砸嘴，知道那是眼泪。

　　他是不会屈服的。

　　他和自己身体的对抗中昏昏沉沉地睡了三四天，期间竟然悲哀地没有人发现他，他知道他的父母很忙——他们当然很忙。

　　醒着时他总能感觉到那饥渴的甬道像熟透破口的果实，苦痛得淌出汁水来，而在梦里也依然不安……他还记得自己祈祷着再也不要醒来。

　　他们没必要知道这些事，从今天到明天，再到未来的每天，都没有必要.他是个完美的Alpha，或者说他会成为一个完美的Alpha。

　　弗雷德里克注视着镜子里那双带着血丝的绿眼睛，给自己打了这个月的第一支抑制剂，他太熟悉这整套操作，甚至根本不用看着那支扎进他身体里的东西。酸麻缓慢地扩散在他上臂的肌肉里，他嘶嘶地抽气，感到疼痛。

　　他想起有些人形容这叫违背天性，什么是天性呢？心甘情愿的成为一只会发情的驯服小动物？如果真的是如此，正是这样的天性强迫着他变成今天不服输的样子。他抖了抖夹克，上面还残存着他为自己挑选的“身份”的余味——温柔的Alpha，披挂着广藿香织作的袍，而他，沉默地蜷缩在这具不属于自己的躯壳中，感到了熟悉的安全。

　　他约了汉尼拔下午在一家小酒吧见面。

　　这不是第一次，他们总是会在没有课的下午短暂的聊上一会儿——不带什么特别的目的地、天南地北地聊上一会儿。他的年纪轻，甚至没到马里兰州法定饮酒的年纪，第一次他们见面，他想要一杯爱尔兰咖啡，但酒保看了他一眼，向他要ID，他拒绝了，有些尴尬地站在那里，而汉尼拔来为他解了围。

　　他用指尖轻轻碰了弗雷德里克的肩膀——弗雷德里克很惊讶于自己竟然不讨厌这样——换给他了一杯摩卡。

　　“这实在很愚蠢，汉尼拔，”弗雷德里克有些不平，“新生晚宴上配了香槟，而我却不能在酒吧得到一杯爱尔兰咖啡。”

　　“可能新生晚宴上的那东西本就不是准备给你的。”汉尼拔在昏黄的灯光下眯起眼睛，这让弗雷德里克想起某种大型掠食动物，獠牙冰冷，眼神滚烫。

　　他觉得汉尼拔另有所指，他每次都这样觉得，每一次。

　　又或许不是？

　　他稍微地幻想了一下汉尼拔其实是真诚地对他，这种违背预先设定的幻想让他觉得有点反胃，他把脚伸进崭新的皮鞋，幻想和多愁善感被一起遗弃在墨绿的床单上，鞋子依然磨脚，而他不在乎。他走出公寓楼，融进街道，然后藏匿于人群中，悄无声息地观察他们，他不想知道他们为什么都一样，他想知道他为什么不一样，为什么和他们都不一样。

　　弗雷德里克想着这些人会不会感叹每天重复生活的无趣——他惊讶于自己竟然会在想这个，或许是学期初众人的庸碌也让他染上了懒散的恶习，这样不行。他没想过自己一定能成为一个伟大的医生，但他应该要成为一个伟大的人，正如他和汉尼拔说的，成为Alpha应该是一个选择，而不是某种使命，更不该是某种天赋。

　　下午的阳光很好，但并不如想象得温暖，羊毛西装小心翼翼地把热量贮存在布料细小的孔隙里，弗雷德里克对汉尼拔坐在靠窗的位置那儿等他这件事并不惊讶，他总提前几分钟到，他本想是留出点时间给他想想自己的事情，但汉尼拔显然不想给他这个机会，这个男人比他更会令人感觉到“尴尬”。

　　“如果我晚到了，我很抱歉。”他不抱歉。

　　弗雷德里克解开西装的扣子，坐在了汉尼拔的对面，“不，你来得正好，弗雷德里克，是我早到了些，”汉尼拔敲了敲桌子，侍应生朝他们那个方向微笑了一下，走了过来，“我更希望你不要介意我自顾自就喝了起来。”

　　他摇了摇头，要了一杯黑咖啡。他们好一会儿没有说话，弗雷德里克低着头用勺子搅着咖啡，他没放糖，只是想要这段宝贵的、安静的、不含算计的时光能显得不那么尴尬。汉尼拔这种时候总显得非常尊重他，唔，“显得”非常尊重他，弗雷德里克心里的小人两手一起伸出了食指和中指，带着不置可否的表情屈了屈手指，“你在想什么？”

　　汉尼拔露出了一点困惑的表情，似乎没想到他会先打破沉默，这一点极大的取悦了弗雷德里克，“你年轻到都不能喝酒，却总喜欢把见面的地点约在酒吧。”

　　“所以你想通了？”弗雷德里克问，他抿了一口咖啡，温度恰好适口，这证明咖啡师最初做得太烫。

　　“你为什么不说说原因呢，你想要我读你的心吗？”汉尼拔盯着他，弗雷德里克放任自己让双手交叉垫在下巴之下。

　　“为什么不呢？如果你可以，”他歪了歪头，没打算让场面显得难看，“你知道他们没法阻止我这样年纪的人下午进来，就只是坐在这儿喝杯咖啡。”

　　“离经叛道？”

　　“我觉得你可以说是钻空子，”他打趣道，“我享受这种感觉，我没做错什么，也不必接受惩罚。”弗雷德里克一副理直气壮的样子，而汉尼拔很欣赏他这种近乎甜美的反叛精神，不说坏到透顶，只是一种对有纰漏的规则的嘲讽和发泄。

　　“报复。”

　　“那样说未免显得太幼稚，”汉尼拔的眼睛在阳光下是蜜一样的浅色，他置身其中，觉得仿佛被拆解，“说说你对我的设想。”

　　“我以为那是你总在逃避的话题。”汉尼拔说，没带什么做作的委婉，弗雷德里克觉得自己渺小，即使对方没对他流露出一点轻蔑的态度，这自卑感令他不悦。

　　“试一试。”

　　汉尼拔笑了，阳光穿透他手上的水晶杯在桌面上投射下一片暗红色的波光，弗雷德里克想要把手伸过去，看看是否会让自己显得受到了伤害，“我不会那么做的，如果我曾经的提议还生效……”弗雷德里克知道他在说什么，他们对此有默契地不发一言，任凭那个约定自行在彼此的默认里滋长，他说要帮他，他没有拒绝，“规则一，我‘不能’强迫你做任何你不喜欢的事情。”

　　“不能，”他玩味地重复着那个词，“不能，还是不会？”

　　汉尼拔喝了一口酒，阳光刺眼，他眯起了双眸，弗雷德里克完全被他给出的善意弄懵了，他总用那双充满着怀疑的眼睛看向他，如他看向任何一个平凡的、普通的、无礼的Alpha，满面戒备却依然可爱。汉尼拔不知道用这个词来形容一个迫切渴望着力量的Omega是否恰当——我们通常说什么东西可爱呢？小狗，小猫咪，小兔子，那些柔弱的、无法抵抗他人侵略的，“孩子气”的生物。

　　“不能，是不能，弗雷德里克。”

　　“‘你不能强迫我做任何我不喜欢的事情’，这听起来像个命令。”弗雷德里克很平静，他不知道这种平静是真实的，或只是他身处风眼的证明。

　　汉尼拔点了点头，给予了一个堪称温柔的认同，“那就是个命令，你是个Alpha，礼仪之外，你不必谦卑，不必请求，你只需要做你应该做的一切。”

　　弗雷德里克艰难的咽下一口唾沫，他喉头发紧，他不知道为什么从汉尼拔那儿来的认同感突然变得这样重要，某种暴戾的渴望悄然袭上他的心头，他坐在这间离他的家只有五个街区的小酒馆里，坐在这个风度翩翩的贵族Alpha的对面，久违又疼痛地感觉到了无所不能，不可战胜。

　　每个人的狂妄背后都有一个名字，弗雷德里克不相信自己会把汉尼拔·莱克特写在那儿。

　　“是吗？”他不知道自己被要求要怎样回答，没有谁像汉尼拔这样凑近他，说出貌似很可靠的甜言蜜语……“甜言蜜语”，或许在他用这个词的时候就应该很清楚其中的水分。

　　汉尼拔放下了酒杯，他把十指交叉搁在桌上，用堪称温柔的眼神把弗雷德里克邀入一个对视，多么光明正大的陷阱，让他觉得骨骼中蔓延出酸痛，“弗雷德里克，就这样说，‘你不能强迫我做任何我不喜欢的事’。”

　　他妥协了。

　　他竟然为这样的尊重和邀约感觉到某种被强迫的压力，喘不上气，“你不能强迫我做不喜欢的事，”他顿了一下，又补上一句，“任何我不喜欢的事情。”

　　“那是当然，我不会的，”汉尼拔垂下了眼帘，他看起来驯服且温和，在阳光下闪闪发光，深咖色的夹克暖得像融化了的巧克力糖，“而你做的很好，弗雷德里克，我很高兴我们能有一个和平的、好的开始。”

　　弗雷德里克歪了歪头，“谢谢你，”他说，“我来买单。”

　　汉尼拔没有拒绝。

　　这让弗雷德里克产生了一种幻觉——或许汉尼拔总不会拒绝他，汉尼拔永远保持谦和又疏远的态度，给他想要的东西且从不问他的态度。弗雷德里克觉得不适，告诉自己不该因此耽溺于舒服而不用思考的相处时光。

　　汉尼拔走在他的左边，只略微慢了半步，与他隔开不远不近半个手臂的距离，弗雷德里克回头看他，他也只微笑而不说话，把打破沉默的权利交还给弗雷德里克。

　　很多个念头一齐涌上弗雷德里克的脑海，他不知道自己应该抓住哪一个，“我们该谈谈，汉尼拔。”

　　“我正在听着呢。”他加紧脚步走上去与弗雷德里克并肩，侧头的模样让人想起拉斐尔前派艺术家的画像，又或是描摹北欧精灵的传说。

　　“教导这个过程会产生一种太过‘亲密’的关系。”

　　“我相信制定严苛法规杜绝师生恋情的政府部门相当赞同你的看法。”汉尼拔打趣道，弗雷德里克的目光凌乱地落在路肩上，甚至没能给出个敷衍的浅笑。

　　汉尼拔为弗雷德里克近乎偏执的小心感到着迷，他想要把他嵌入一个理想的模具里——也就是他现在正在做的，又觉出零星的可惜。他不在乎弗雷德里克把他当做是潜在的危险分子，雪层下的兔子总能觉察到危机，却不代表他们能逃脱天敌的爪与牙。

　　“我们，”弗雷德里克稍微晃了晃头，额角一缕未被发胶粘好的卷发落了下来，堪堪停留在他的眉毛上，而他一副浑然不知的样子，“你和我，我们应该要有第二条规矩。”

　　他们一同抄了条更近的小路，这儿不常有人经过，弗雷德里克走快了几步，回过身停在汉尼拔的身前，他不太高，肩膀却平且阔，把西装撑起饱满的线条，汉尼拔垂下眼帘望着他，被高楼分割到逼仄的天空投下一线光芒，弗雷德里克的绿眼像是两汪幽深的潭，但汉尼拔只看到了某种不合时宜的倔强，“当然。”

　　“是你展开了这段关系，汉尼拔，所以规则二，这个‘游戏’只会在我说停止之后结束。”弗雷德里克重重地咬了下那个词，他想要占上风，汉尼拔很清楚，如果有任何人经过这儿都能看出这一点，他还不懂掩饰，这很干净，也很愚蠢。

　　“如你所愿，我会这么做的。”弗雷德里克似乎没料到汉尼拔会这么爽快的答应，他都做好了被拒绝后讥讽的准备，但显然已经被扼杀在了摇篮里。他注意到汉尼拔伸出的右手，顿时心下警铃大作，他抬脚，想要往后退，但汉尼拔阻止了他，“你不应该退后，正如你不应该觉得害怕。”他轻轻地说，而这句话似乎冻住了弗雷德里克的脚跟。

　　“你学到了怎么下命令。”汉尼拔的指尖拂过他的眉头，将那缕落下的发丝捋去他耳后，而后者如被火烫般侧开了头，但那缕头发还稳稳地黏在那儿，哪儿也没去。

　　“一个真正的Alpha不会放任另一个离得太近。”

　　他说话伶牙俐齿，没错，即使空气中压抑着尴尬和焦躁，但他依旧能维护着自己不算完美的逻辑。

　　“唔，”汉尼拔把手收了回来，“你会是个完美无缺的‘学生’……或者说你已经是了。”

　　弗雷德里克用手背贴了下额头，他想知道自己是不是在发烧，他几乎觉察出痛苦了，“是吗？十分感谢你这样说。”

　　“弗雷德里克，”汉尼拔的声音里没有含着令人恶心的怜悯或者是让人恼火的同情，他只是平淡地、惋惜地注视着弗雷德里克掩住眉眼的掌心，“我为你是Omega感到一丝抱歉。”

　　弗雷德里克放下手，眼神戒备而困惑，陷入了一段不长不短的沉默里。

　　“走吧。”汉尼拔低声说。


	3. Chapter 3

　　尽管他们都选择了住在离学校不怎么近的巴尔的摩县里，甚至拥有着出奇一致的、与他们的年纪有些不相称的品味，但在那些可以称之为他们同学的人面前，弗雷德里克和汉尼拔并没有成为朋友。

　　或许那也不是什么奇怪的事。

　　Alpha之间的攻击性限制了他们，况且这两人竟都不喜欢收敛自己的气味，他们坐在教室不远不近的角落，像两团低气压的云，但彼此并不重叠。弗雷德里克知道他们的揣测，弗雷德里克并不在乎。这让其他的学生松了一口气——没人希望看见一场无聊的荷尔蒙对战。

　　但他们都颇擅长交际，气质相似内核不同，相较起来弗雷德里克更活泼些，也可能是轻浮，但这个年纪的男男女女又有多少会仔细研究他人的精神是否高尚这样的复杂命题。年轻的意义正是如此，弗雷德里克不无讽刺地这样想到，他不知道自己是否真的有“社交模式”这样的设定，但他从汉尼拔那儿学到了很多，表面“与人为善”是其中之一。

　　而汉尼拔不大好接近，不是说他待人接物太疏远，而是他身边似乎总有张筛选友人的网，框出了一个小小的圈子。弗雷德里克远远地看着，细细地观察着，他对汉尼拔的友人们没有什么兴趣，他们其中相当一部分和他的关系也不赖，他想知道汉尼拔怎样挑选谁能或谁不能做他的朋友，他很清楚那些私下里议论汉尼拔“做作”的人从一开始就被淘汰了。

　　而弗雷德里克又怎么会知道这个？那些人中也有不少是他的朋友，他歪了歪头，给朋友二字打了个引号。

　　汉尼拔私下里会问弗雷德里克是否有意参与到他们的集会里，弗雷德里克从没直接回应过这个问题，他只说，“我还有两个月就二十一了。”汉尼拔听得懂他的言下之意，话题就这么过去了。

　　相反，弗雷德里克从未邀请过汉尼拔，汉尼拔有一次打趣道他是否认为和自己交往是负担，弗雷德里克楞了一下，似乎没料到汉尼拔会说得那么直白，“不……我有些朋友，”他斟酌了一下措辞，“有些同伴，如果你来，会吓到他们。”

　　“我很可怕？”

　　弗雷德里克不置可否，“或者是在有你的场合我会变得很可怕，荷尔蒙，信息素，奇妙的大自然。”

　　“我喜欢你现在的自觉。”

　　“而我不太喜欢你话里的暗示，”弗雷德里克挑高了一边的眉毛，语气却很平静，“我以为他们中的相当一部分不讨你的喜欢。”

　　“不要妄下定论，弗雷德里克，在相互了解之前，我们谁也不知道会对对方产生多大的兴趣。”

　　“不，汉尼拔，”他低声说，“你不会和那些你没有一点儿兴趣的人接触的。”

　　汉尼拔没有露出被冒犯了的神情，这让弗雷德里克觉得有点恍惚，他微笑了一下，“你了解我。”他用的是肯定句。

　　“不，一点儿也不，”弗雷德里克摇了摇头，他不会以为自己是不一样的，“我完全不了解你。”

　　他们并不是同类，弗雷德里克叮嘱自己，只要有必要，他可以和任何谈得来的人做朋友，但那其中不包括汉尼拔。友人意味着自我暴露，在面对着一个抓着你最敏感的秘密的男人时，那绝对不是什么好的选择。弗雷德里克觉得自己像是被牡蛎刀深入甲壳的软体动物，屏着呼吸、还未被伤害到，只是恐惧着被撬开保护的那种可能。

　　但他们依然保持着私下见面的频率，不会特意表现出避开他人的意图——尽管他们总是约在县里而不是校园周边的咖啡店或酒吧里，一同消磨好几个小时。

　　那常常是有些难熬的，汉尼拔不会说太多话，他也不会，他甚至不会主动挑起话头。

　　弗雷德里克会点一份蛋糕或曲奇，甜食会让他心情好一点儿，不至于太紧绷以至于神经衰弱，但汉尼拔从不那么做，他只喝酒——他极少见汉尼拔在外面吃什么东西。

　　“你不会饿吗？”

　　“不，你仍在怀疑我作为人类的真实性吗，”他不咸不淡地开了一个玩笑，“我只不过是对放进嘴里的东西保持着谨慎，你不该拒绝我的邀约，或许下次，我可以为你做一顿饭。”

　　“那很好。”弗雷德里克礼貌地答道。

　　“我不会在菜里下毒的，”汉尼拔飞快地眨了一下眼睛，“我尊重任何经由我手奉上的食物。”

　　汉尼拔看起来很有魅力，弗雷德里克模模糊糊地想着，他不知道这个冲着自己扬起酒杯的男人想要从他身上得到什么，又或者真的只是一个你是学生我是老师的扮演游戏？

　　但教育显然是一种相当亲密的交流方式，他甚至没有真的“教”弗雷德里克什么，他只是发出邀约，然后邀他入座，一切水到渠成。

　　你可以看他，也可以不看他，可以模仿他，也可以不那么做。

　　弗雷德里克从最初答应了汉尼拔的邀约开始就意识到了自己的错误，他会混淆这种不祥的亲密和AO性别上天然的吸引力吗？他不知道。他把汉尼拔想成歌德笔下墨菲斯特，他却从来没想过要做浮士德，面对这个没有一开始就写明代价的交易，他居然没有退缩吗？

　　这事说起来有点复杂，但或许他就不该想得那么多，他应该顺着这个故事走，看看究竟会发生什么。

　　在弗雷德里克过完二十一岁生日后没多久，他主动问起了汉尼拔的聚会，汉尼拔深金色的睫毛像雀鸟的飞羽那样掀起，露出眼里小小的旋风，“我很欢迎你的好奇，”他说的是真话，他耐心很好，不介意等这个犹疑的小动物再多几个春秋，只为满足自己的趣味，甚至不介意再撩拨一下他的底线，“但很可惜宴会有着自己的生命力，我不能强行催她盛开。”

　　弗雷德里克罕见的没有暴露出孩子气的霸道——汉尼拔常尝试着退让得多一点，把权力塞进这个小个子青年的手里，而他总是如他所料地自以为是，毫无反省之意地当着暴君。

　　这尚算不上粗鲁，但的确有些不讲道理了，但汉尼拔看在他压抑已久的激素平衡上表示了不可多得的仁慈和原谅，他甚至好奇弗雷德里克的此时隐忍能让他说出什么好话来，于是只微笑地保持沉默。

　　“……那很可惜。”

　　从某种意义上说，汉尼拔相当满意他的回答，他的绿眼睛里有一闪而过的不满，但很快地藏好了。

　　“那不可惜，弗雷德里克，你明天可以去我那儿，我会亲手为你做一顿饭，”他的掌心轻柔地落在弗雷德里克的肩膀，如汉尼拔预料的那样，他没有躲开，甚至连眼皮都没有抬一下，“这一次我来埋单。”

　　“可是……”汉尼拔皱了一下眉头，但他仍尊重地停了下来，弗雷德里克的粗呢西装带一点儿毛糙的手感，刺刺地扎着他的掌心，“我们没谈起过你住在哪儿。”

　　“这显然能作为我埋单归来的第一个好话题。”汉尼拔的指尖从他肩上挪开了，他半扬起头，露出一个无辜又无知觉的笑来。

　　弗雷德里克不知道自己为什么会答应这个邀约，但他不是第一次做出和汉尼拔相关的、可能后悔的决定了——当你第一次做错事的时候你可能会紧张，第二次，第三次你就镇定多了。他不想要自己显得太过放松，但事实是他不再那么戒备，在汉尼拔好奇着他同时，他也在好奇着汉尼拔。

　　他们约在第二天的十点钟，弗雷德里克在按响门铃的时候开始后悔，他太习惯于披着汉尼拔模样的伪装躲在舒适区里，太习惯于做一个Alpha，或许是信任作祟再加上毫无自知，他竟独自赴了一个Alpha的约。他烦恼地拨弄着额前垂落的卷发，把它们别到了后面去。

　　“早上好，弗雷德里克，我很高兴你准时到了。”

　　汉尼拔没打扮得像他想象得那么妥帖，他穿着厚的绒面睡袍，深蓝色的，里面的衬衣开了最上面的一颗扣子，熨烫平整的领子微微绽开，像是只优雅地伸开翅翼的海鸥伏在那儿。他微微侧过身邀他进来，深金色的额发低低地、安分地盖在他的额头上，挡住了眼睛。

　　“早上好，汉尼拔。”弗雷德里克低头解开了大衣的扣子，汉尼拔体贴地把它接了过去，挂在衣帽架上，毛呢上附着的、来不及掸去的雪花融成了一个个小水珠，然后消散在干燥的空气里，他不知道此时的自己还应该说点什么，直到汉尼拔端来才煮好的红茶。

　　“谢谢，”他说，“我不知道你有这么早就吃午饭的习惯。”

　　汉尼拔坐在他对面的沙发上，手腕微倾泼了少许牛奶到自己的茶里，“不，弗雷德里克，我始终相信欣赏烹饪的过程是享受食物必不可少的一部分……要牛奶吗？”

　　弗雷德里克摇了摇头，他喝了一口茶，很烫，落在胃里散发出惊人的热意，“那我恐怕要让你失望了，我不太会做饭。”

　　“你不会因此让我失望的，”汉尼拔低着头，神情隐藏在垂下的刘海之后，弗雷德里克分辨不出他的态度是否如听上去那样认真，“我当然也可以教你如何烹饪……如果你好奇，不想只是站在一旁看着。”

　　也？

　　弗雷德里克在心中暗暗地重复了这个词，也怎么样呢？这个被并列提到的事情究竟是什么呢？瓷杯的热度从杯壁向外辐射开来，他扣在杯把上的指节敏感地觉察到那种温暖，他唾弃着自己毫无必要的敏感，却又不得不承认这或许是身体对某种未知危险的预警，他应该要害怕吗？

　　“我的荣幸。”他轻描淡写地示好，并不算太真诚。

　　汉尼拔在微笑，他的壁炉生得太暖，于是弗雷德里克不得不解开了他橄榄色的外套，他的背心和外套是同一种花色，而领带是鼠灰色，看上去柔软而缺少攻击性。

　　他们一起在暖洋洋的沉默里喝了一大半的茶，他因为不想搭话而喝得很急，脸颊被那种异样的暖蒸红了，汉尼拔邀他把西装脱下，并为他把衬衣的袖子仔细折好，虔诚得仿佛是做饭前的某种仪式。

　　汉尼拔注意到他戴着一块式样很老的手表，玫瑰金的表盘，表带是深红色的。

　　“江诗丹顿？”

　　“是的，我父亲传给我的，他有了新宠，”弗雷德里克见汉尼拔的眼神落在那上面，抱歉地笑了笑，摘下来放回了西装内袋里，“而我给它换了根表带。”

　　“红色比黑色更适合你，”汉尼拔认真地夸赞了一句，又提醒道，“你应该把领带也摘下来，你不会希望它掉在案板上。”

　　“我不常穿着正装做饭，你知道的，它们很难洗。”弗雷德里克把自己从领带的桎梏里解脱出来，他也如汉尼拔那样解开了第一颗扣子，现在那只海鸥也停在他胸口上了。

　　“我会告诉你怎样能不留痕迹。”汉尼拔接过了他的外套并挂在了自己的睡袍之外，绿意融进深蓝里，仿佛倒置的夜幕和森林，弗雷德里克的目光停驻在那副画面上，放任着自己的想象力，他不清楚汉尼拔为什么要这样做，明明衣帽架还有别的枝梢。

　　“你的语气仿佛是要教我杀人，不，应该说是处理尸体。”

　　“说不定呢，如果你有一天用得上，我只负责教给你这技能本身，你将怎么用靠的是你自己的才能。”

　　他的眼神移回到了汉尼拔脸上，“很好笑，汉尼拔。”

　　“没什么不可能，我总是穿着它们，我有经验。”

　　“它们让你觉得充满了力量吗，像我的裁缝口中介绍的那样——权力的装扮。”

　　“不，弗雷德里克，它们只应该让你觉得像自己，它们是你的另一层肌肤。”

　　汉尼拔把围裙递给了他，他把结打在了身前，悉心地折进布料里，“我以为那描述的是穿着的感受。”

　　“我愿意相信自己看中的一切都有灵魂，它们选中你，你也选中它们。”

　　弗雷德里克愣住了，他的表情突然变得有些阴晴不定，汉尼拔冲着他笑了一下，转身折进厨房去了，仿佛什么也没觉察到的样子，他的手僵在腹上，那个隐藏在折了好几次的围裙底下的结，硬硬地顶在他的掌心里。

　　他控制不住自己发抖，手心却是潮热的。

　　他不知道汉尼拔在暗示着什么，或者说，他不该知道汉尼拔在暗示着什么。


	4. Chapter 4

　　弗雷德里克收拾好情绪走进厨房之前就嗅到了一股隐忍的香味，这种香味方才应该是被门掩紧了，又让红茶温暖的气息排挤了，才留到现在才显出端倪，那是一种略甜的肉香，在汉尼拔掀开锅盖后那种气息变得放肆起来，热而厚，他能因此分辨出更多的细节。

　　“牛高汤？”他走到汉尼拔身边，微沸的汤锅表面搅开浮油，露出底下均匀的乳黄色，“小牛。”汉尼拔纠正道，弗雷德里克盯着那锅汤好一会儿，终于移开了目光。

　　“我不知道你得为这一切起得多早。”他的语气没什么波动，眼神漫不经心地移到被关小的火苗上。

　　汉尼拔把锅盖盖好，隔断在他们彼此之间的水雾骤然消散了，他反问，“你在为我做的这一切觉得愧疚吗？”

　　“你是在我的要求下才邀请我来这儿的，汉尼拔。”弗雷德里克没有正面回答。

　　“实际上是我先邀请了你多次。”

　　“我只是说我的年纪还太轻……”

　　汉尼拔没等他说完，偶尔善意地打断似乎能够终止一些尴尬的场景，“……轻到不足以来我家吗，你我都知道那不是一个好理由。”

　　“但你接受了。”

　　“是的，我接受了，所以，弗雷德里克，鉴于你拙劣的推辞和我对它的接受，让你接受另一个人的好意有那么困难吗？”

　　弗雷德里克的神情显得不太自然，一部分的他在因为这句话而无声地尖叫着是的是的就是这样，而另一部分却想知道自己为什么觉得这一切不可接受，他看着汉尼拔，企图从他脸上读出一丝看笑话的意味，但正好相反，他看上去超乎想象的真诚。

　　汉尼拔从刀架里抽出那把修长的厨师刀，轻柔地捏着刃部递到他的眼前，“我并非是想要你觉得为难，”他顿了顿，用另一只手虚指了指面前的汤锅，“你也不必这些感觉到愧疚，这只是我原本的，你还没来得及看到的样子而已。”

　　弗雷德里克低低地应了一声，他脑子里的思绪又乱了起来，他不确定自己是真的感到了愧疚还是因为汉尼拔的话而觉得愧疚。

　　他深吸了一口气把台面上的抹布铺开，将案板轻轻地叠在上面，相比起他搞不清楚的自己的思绪，现在应当做什么就显得太过明晰而让他找到了放松的余地。他把面前的韭葱撕去了外皮，清洗干净，轻易地用那把被照顾得很好的刀将它分割成长段，而汉尼拔则在一边将锅里的高汤滤出来，大骨和被纱线捆扎的香料包在汤快倒干净时先滑进滤网里，然后是小的肉块和细小的汤渣。

　　“你把香料包起来了。”

　　汉尼拔知道他指的什么，既然最后要过滤，为什么费那个心呢？“我不知道锅里会发生什么，我这么想着，于是我这么做了。”

　　“这说不过去。”

　　汉尼拔简单地冲洗了一下那口锅，把滤过的汤汁倒了回去，“人类在追求完美的道路上常常做一些‘多此一举’的事情，我们意识不到，但同行者却能意识到，”他抬眼凝视着弗雷德里克两秒，露出一个笑，“这便是我们为何需要同伴。”

　　弗雷德里克洗干净手，替他打开那瓶放在一边的白葡萄酒，“我不那么认为，同伴之所以为同伴是因为他们和我们走在同一条道路上，这意味着我们所受的蒙蔽，他们也一样。”

　　“听上去你认为自己不需要同伴。”

　　弗雷德里克把酒递给他，汉尼拔倾斜手腕，那泛着金色的透明液体沉入汤里，散发出蜂蜜似的甜香，“我从一开始就做出了选择，去走在少有同行者的道路之上。”他把酒瓶转了半圈，一滴酒汁堪堪挂在瓶口。

　　“孤独是一件好事，”弗雷德里克按汉尼拔的要求把胡萝卜和红洋葱切成块，“也是一件坏事。”他们在讨论正经的话题之外汉尼拔仍能分出神来教他，他拿纸巾为他揩去被洋葱刺激出的眼泪，并告诉他不应该一开始就切掉洋葱根。

　　“独自一人并非是孤独，汉尼拔，我觉得这样很好。”他眼眶泛红，绿眼睛里满是潮气。

　　“你这幅表情看起来可并不是很有说服力，”汉尼拔打趣道，他正顾着把蔬菜都放进汤里，然后又想起什么似的从窗沿旁摆着的绿植里摘出两支迷迭香，弗雷德里克对着他的背影眨了眨眼，相比起严肃地探讨人生大道理的汉尼拔，这样的汉尼拔似乎让他觉得更难应付，“而且你也并非你说得那样‘不擅长’烹饪，是谎言吗？或者只是谦虚？”

　　弗雷德里克没有立马回答这个问题，他只是垂着头，把白口蘑的菇柄折断并扔进原本用来包它们的纸袋里，最后他也没用刀，只是徒手把蘑菇掰成两半，他不确定汉尼拔喜欢这样，但显然他没有阻止自己这么做的意思，“我父母并没有时间照顾我。”他不大喜欢想到自己的家庭或者家人，但汉尼拔并非“故意”提及这一切，他也无心“故意”去隐藏这些关于自己的小事。

　　“你被环境所迫自学成才？那真是令人赞叹。”汉尼拔交给他一块刚解冻到室温的小牛肉，它摸起来很新鲜，柔软、微凉而有弹性。

　　“不，”弗雷德里克本打算把它就放在那块刚切过洋葱的案板上，“事实上，他们为我请了一位女佣。”但汉尼拔递来另一块案板的举动也没让他觉得惊讶——这符合他对他的预设。他所做的只是把它展平后以刀背轻拍，用刀尖挑开那些多余的白色脂肪然后切成大块，那肉意料之外的干净，只在案板浅色的表面留下了一丁点淡红色的湿痕。

　　“她教给了你这一切吗？”

　　弗雷德里克这次没再说不，却以摇头表示了反对，“她做的时候，我在学。”汉尼拔很清楚这种行为背后的意思，弗雷德里克不去主动要求得到什么，这算是个弱点，但他会努力去得到，这个优点就足以让人忽略他的沉默和被动了。

　　“偷师。”他做了简短的概括，弯下腰把压面机取了出来，他们面对着面，汉尼拔望着他的发旋，他只顾着低头按他教的那样和面，那捧打进了鸡蛋的面粉在暖光下泛着油润的嫩黄，渐渐缩成一团。

　　“我不知道你竟讲究到这种程度。”在等发面的过程里弗雷德里克打破了沉默。

　　彼时汉尼拔正掀开刚煮开的汤锅，一大团雾气升了上来，他把火关小，翻滚的声息渐小，归于将沸未沸，“如果你说的是手工面，那倒是和讲究没有多大关系，”他笑了一下，“不过是一种风俗，盛产牛肉与奶的意大利北部更青睐新鲜面条，久而久之，奶油酱料和手工面就成了绝配。”

　　弗雷德里克不知道是应该赞美他知道的很多还是该感谢他告诉自己这一切，最后只干巴巴地回了一句，“你很在乎吃。”

　　这甚至都算不上一个优美的夸奖。

　　“饮食是我们检验我们活着最简单的方法，不是吗？你还需要吃，你便活着，你还想要吃，证明你仍保有着欲望。”他从冰箱里拿出用保鲜膜包好的另一份面团擀开做水果塔皮，他用的模具小巧精致，证明对吃的爱好也并非只是挂在嘴上说说而已。

　　弗雷德里克没有接话，他想要反驳，却又觉得汉尼拔说的没有错，所幸这样的沉默在他们之间并不罕见，他只是靠在橱柜上静静地看着汉尼拔把一只只塔皮压定型，用细铁签给它们扎上均匀的小洞，慢条斯理毫不心急，他突然能明白为什么眼前这个男人能大言不惭地说享受烹饪本就是饮食的重要组成部分。

　　这个小小的厨房显然也是他的舞台之一，他能掌控着方方面面，他了解这地方的每一个细节，自然从容又享受，弗雷德里克身处其中觉察到了轻微地压迫，他觉得自己好像更了解了汉尼拔一点，又觉得自己离他更远了一些。

　　汉尼拔教他压面，那小毯子一般的面片从压面机里滑下，在他的手掌心里轻松地递出来，弗雷德里克想到了魔毯，而这一切到了他手里果然没那么简单，他的手心太热，手又发抖，汉尼拔没忍心就当个旁观者，他沾着面粉的手从下方轻柔地托住了弗雷德里克的手腕，“你要稳一些，你在害怕吗？”

　　“完美本身教人恐惧，不完美的可能也是。”他把面片的两边折进去，又试了一次，他的手没能比前一次稳多少，汉尼拔又帮了他一把，他的手被虚捧在汉尼拔的掌心里，这种亲昵让他更加紧张了起来。

　　“你不是害怕不完美，你是在害怕我碰你。”汉尼拔在叹气，他温热的呼吸洒在弗雷德里克因低头而露出的后颈，如果说第一次弗雷德里克的僵硬只是碰巧，但第二次就应该能给出个合理怀疑了。

　　“我很紧张，并不是害怕。”弗雷德里克立马反驳道。

　　“这很没道理，”汉尼拔把压好的面片放在一边，“Alpha对同类感到厌恶，Omega对Alpha则有天生的亲密感，是什么让你不同了？”

　　弗雷德里克皱了皱眉头，“也许我生来如此。”

　　“你是这么相信着吗？”

　　“我们的话题绕来绕去，却总落在性别问题上，这种情况会持续很久吗？”弗雷德里克问，此时的他显得咄咄逼人，他回过头，下巴微扬，骄傲又敏感的样子。

　　汉尼拔停顿了一会儿，他没觉得冒犯，甚至觉得好玩，“我想，这应该会持续到，你真的认可自己是一个Alpha的那一天，”他递给弗雷德里克下一个面团，手指轻轻地收紧将他的手困在掌心，他迟疑了一会儿，像一只被蝰蛇盯上了的雀鸟那样停住了，甚至连挣扎的念头也没出现，“如果你不喜欢，你可以命令我停下。”

　　弗雷德里克凝视着他，那双潮湿的绿眼睛里映出他平静的脸，没有说话。

　　----

　　汉尼拔的厨艺非常迷人。

　　这一点你甚至用不着真的把他做的食物放进嘴里就能感觉出来，他用指尖和叉子把意面盘成精致的小卷，然后把白汁烩小牛肉浇上去，缀上香芹叶和弗雷德里克叫不出名字的深色小花。

　　汉尼拔用洗干净的餐布拭去溅在盘子边缘的汤汁，略微泛黄的奶油底自然地在盘子上漫出一个优美的圆，“有很多人会认为小牛肉太过残忍。”

　　“那其中不包括我，”弗雷德里克啜了一口红酒，汉尼拔在布菜之前礼貌的邀请他一道将自己收拾整齐，他的领带收得有一点紧了，但他并不急于去调整，“我不知道这样的善良源于何处，毕竟小牛们实际在这世上存活的时间已经比太多生物一生都要长了。”

　　“生命的长度很多时候并不定义生命本身，无论是一年还是十年，都在飞速的逝去，仅仅是收紧拳头不能延缓它们从指间溜走。”

　　“我不会因为我吃它们，或者是需要吃它们感到愧疚，”弗雷德里克用叉子把柔软的面条卷成一团，“人不应该因为自己的基本欲望而愧疚。”

　　汉尼拔用刀尖轻松地分开了一块切得过大的牛肉，他抬眼望着弗雷德里克，这个眼神让他觉得有些意味深长，“你真的坦诚面对了你所有的基本欲望吗？”

　　弗雷德里克清楚地感到了他另有所指，每当他觉得自己已经能摸清楚与汉尼拔交流的节奏时，汉尼拔总是能给他一个惊喜，或者是惊吓，“你在建议我像一只动物一样去满足我的基本欲望吗？”

　　“别忘了，人类也是你口中的动物之一。”汉尼拔笑了。

　　“或许我只是想帕斯卡尔说的那样。”

　　“你不只是一根苇草，正因你拥有的思想，你不可能就永远站在那儿，止步不前。”

　　“你看错我了，汉尼拔。”他像是被触痛了，声音渐渐弱了下去，低着头用叉子拨弄了一下盘子里的西蓝花，塞进了嘴里。

　　“是吗？”他反问，弗雷德里克举杯邀他再喝一点，怠惰地显出他无心继续这个话题，汉尼拔与他碰了一下杯，看着他喝下一大口红酒。

　　他们不再说话了。

　　弗雷德里克的脸漫上一丝丝红，他好像醉了，又好像没有，他的眼睛一直带着潮气，他的视线穿过它像穿过一层雾。汉尼拔撤下他们吃干净的餐盘，他们一起沉默地吃冻过的水果塔，他们没再聊更多的话，弗雷德里克说要走，他也没客气地说让他多留一下。

　　弗雷德里克不知道这算不算他们之间的某种默契，汉尼拔把他的大衣取下为他披上，“感谢你的款待，汉尼拔。”或许是什么杂七杂八的思绪占用了他说客套话的扇区，他竟突然想不出更多赞美的话了，他眨眨眼睛，汉尼拔为他打开门，也没有表现出一丝责备。

　　“再见，弗雷德里克，路上小心。”

　　“再见，汉尼拔。”

　　门轻轻地合上了，汉尼拔深吸了一口气，寒风裹挟着弗雷德里克身上复杂的味道冲进室内暖暖的空气里，他折进厨房，把未煮过的那些鲜切意面扫进了垃圾箱。


	5. Chapter 5

　　有的时候你不会意识到你在看着某一个人，而那个人也不一定会觉察到你在看到，但你身边有别的人环绕，他们在你身边穿行，环绕，他们总会发现。

　　“你在看着汉尼拔。”

　　“不是看，乔治，我在‘观察’他。”弗雷德里克把自己的余光收回来并低下了头，开始收拾桌子上凌乱的笔记。

　　被称为乔治的年轻人远远地瞥了汉尼拔一眼，压低声音悄悄说道，“哇哦，你在他身上做实验了？”

　　他头也没抬，把笔记的页码调整正确然后塞进文件夹，“我上个学期的职业道德与法律考了零分，这给了我理由让我偷偷打开了他自带的午餐盒并在里面放新型流感病毒。”

　　“他自己带午餐？嗯，不应该觉得惊讶，毕竟他从来不在餐厅吃饭。”

　　“那是你关注的重点？”弗雷德里克挑了挑眉毛。

　　乔治轻巧地从课桌上滑下来，“你为什么会知道他带餐盒？”

　　弗雷德里克叹了口气，显然不是所有人都能理解彼此的幽默感，他勉为其难地收起嘲笑的心思，并没想在这件事上说谎，“我们是朋友。”

　　“这话的不可信程度就像你告诉我你职业道德与法律考了零分一样。”

　　“原来你并不是听不见我说什么，只是大脑处理的比较慢是吗，”弗雷德里克叹了口气，“我们为什么不能是朋友？”

　　乔治用一种怜悯的眼神瞥了一眼弗雷德里克，后者不在乎地撇了撇嘴，“弗雷德里克，你从不和自己一样的人做朋友，你只喜欢和那些和你相似的人交往。”

　　弗雷德里克沉默了一会儿，这也许是最成功的结果不是吗，无论是对于汉尼拔来说还是对于他本人来说，他和汉尼拔被第三人视作是同类，他对他模仿的足够成功，尽管蒙骗的这第一个对象可能是个“蠢货”，他深吸了一口气，不确定自己是真的想这么定义乔治。

　　“我没从这两种类型里看出太大差距。”他盯着自己的皮鞋尖儿看了一会儿，他今天穿了一双稍窄的浅棕色皮鞋，他没想要和汉尼拔相同，但事实上他和汉尼拔一道与大多人不一样了，他不想要融进人群里，这或许是唯一一件值得欣慰的事情了。

　　“这差别大了，相似让我们找到共同话题，让我们一起去看音乐剧，相同让你们走上同一条钢索，让你们为了它不摇晃而想要推下彼此。”

　　从某种意义上说，弗雷德里克喜欢乔治，这和乔治方才说的一致，他们会一起去看音乐剧，他们甚至都会唱其中相当一部分，这让他们交好，但并不意味着弗雷德里克喜欢在精神上与他更亲近——比如说被分析。

　　这让他想起汉尼拔，弗雷德里克不喜欢在与别人交往的时候想到他。

　　“我不喜欢比喻，乔治。”

　　乔治皱紧了眉头，似乎觉得有点难办，“人们很好奇自己是怎样的人，但我们作为医生都无法解剖自己，所以相同的人通过互相试探并伤害对方来获得乐趣，而你不享受伤害。”

　　弗雷德里克从鼻子里挤出一声嘲讽的哼笑，“我们还不是医生，乔治，而且这个世界上除了拿手术刀剖开对方的身体和摧残对方的精神，我们还有很多不同的沟通方式，这让我们称为人，而不是收割机或者精神病。”

　　“精神病也是人。”

　　弗雷德里克摇了摇头，“司法都无法束缚的怪物装在人皮里不能使之为人。”

　　“噢，”乔治故意做出了个夸张的表情，“这听上去不像是去年写出《医学伦理和自然哲学》并以此拿了年级最高分论文的弗雷德里克·奇尔顿会说出来的话。”

　　“你听上去也不像是弗雷德里克·奇尔顿那个差点挂掉职业道德课的朋友。”弗雷德里克立马反唇相讥。

　　“你和汉尼拔也用这种态度聊天吗？”

　　他笑了一下，“你相信了，乔治，你的确很好奇，是吧。”

　　---

　　“你曾和你的朋友们聊起过我吗？”弗雷德里克在礼拜五晚上邀请汉尼拔过两天来家里吃晚饭——鉴于愚蠢的交友原则要求的那样“礼尚往来”，但很不幸当晚的风就吹坏了他家的窗，他感冒了，他想着要取消约会，汉尼拔却觉得那没必要。

　　“你这么问是因为你和他人聊起过我吗？”弗雷德里克怏怏地看着汉尼拔的背影，他带了一些半成品来做晚餐，弗雷德里克很惊讶自己竟不觉得愧疚，多半是发热烧毁了他主张这种情感的中枢，又或者是他潜意识里觉得本该如此，毕竟是汉尼拔先提出要来“看看自己”。

　　他用大衣盖住自己，窗子礼拜六就修好了，但他依然觉得很冷，“或许是，或许不是。”

　　“生病让你变得能说会道了很多，弗雷德里克，”弗雷德里克用手绢捂住嘴咳了几声，比起希望汉尼拔来看他，他更希望第二天自己能去上课，“感冒是诸多疾病里最为‘有效’的那种，它杀死你的可能不大，却能夺走你大部分意志，所行所想都像换了一个人。”

　　弗雷德里克吸了吸鼻子，他开始闻到鸡汤的香味了，尽管汉尼拔在四十分钟前就开始煮了，“你没回答我的问题……你会那么评价感冒只因你是一位Alpha，”他稍微调整了一下坐姿，大衣滑到了胸口以下，“如果你认为的‘有效’是不伤性命的前提下摧毁一个人原本的形象。”

　　“当然有谈到过你，你比你自己想象得还要受欢迎，”弗雷德里克对汉尼拔的坦诚有点惊讶，但很快他就意识到他这话的弦外之音——他不是主动提起他，“发情并不是一种疾病。”汉尼拔补了一句。

　　“你那么说正因你不必忍受它带来的痛苦，”弗雷德里克没继续纠缠原先那个问题了，汉尼拔歪着头看他，他没有笑，“和感冒一样，‘不治之症’，‘无药可医’，我们能做的只是控制它们的症状，仅此而已。”

　　汉尼拔没急于反驳，他只是低下头把锅盖稍微掀开了一点，金黄的油脂被微沸的汤汁冲到两边，他尝了一小口，还欠一点火候。他把勺子放到一边，坐到弗雷德里克的身边去，他伸手想要试一下那个脸色绯红的家伙的额温，后者却惊弓之鸟一样的躲开了，尽管下一秒他的脸上就挂上了尴尬，甚至比摸了个空的汉尼拔来的还快。

　　“你不赞成我的说法，”弗雷德里克把脸上的尴尬驱散了，他撑着自己的身体稍微坐起来了一点，把自己的额头轻柔地递到汉尼拔仍然虚放在那儿的掌心里，“但你没有反驳我。”

　　汉尼拔表现得很自然，那种干燥的温度在他的掌心停留了两秒，就如释重负地离开了，他还在低烧，布洛芬的效果不太好，“你希望我反驳你吗？”

　　“我只是希望你诚实，”弗雷德里克把两只手从盖在身上的大衣袖筒里钻进去，他的掌心是带着潮气的，不像汉尼拔，“做你想做的，说你想说的。”

　　“你不想听我想说的，不喜欢我想做的也没问题吗？”这话他就很不喜欢，弗雷德里克的绿眼睛危险地眯了起来，配上他潮红的脸色没什么攻击性，他像是一只受了伤的豚鼠，被好吃好喝的养在实验室的培育箱里，等着下一次糟糕透顶的实验。

　　“这不是你的目的吗？一个特别残缺不全的、虚伪的Alpha，你好奇他能走多远。”

　　“我想让你完整起来。”

　　“但我永远不会是真的，”弗雷德里克的语气听起来尖锐又嘲讽，“你会说这不是你的目的吗？”他呛了一下，拿淡蓝格纹的手绢捂住了自己的嘴，压抑的咳嗽声在那薄薄一层的遮蔽后听起来很可怜。

　　汉尼拔给他倒了一点水，他不想喝，玻璃杯壁磕上牙齿的声响听起来很糟糕，“生病让你变得令人十分头疼，弗雷德里克，你不想被我说中的，不是吗？”

　　糟糕的控制技巧，弗雷德里克这么想到，但他的确因此安静了下去，不想成为被感冒这样的小病逼着失去理智的那种人，他咽下两口水，那冷冰冰的液体激得他本就咳得发疼的气道一阵难受。

　　“汉尼拔，你是个危险的存在，我应该为答应让你靠近我感到后悔。”

　　“‘应该’，你用了这个词，你没有后悔，”弗雷德里克恢复成那副故作老成、拧着眉头的模样反而让汉尼拔的心情变得稍微好了一点，“你把知道你秘密的人当特例，你的确永远也成不了真的，和你对我的要求不一样，你不能让自己说你想说的一切。”

　　“我只对你一个人说，”弗雷德里克短暂地微笑了一下，“比起让我管住自己的嘴，或许杀了你是更好的方法，这一切会因为我做出出格的决定就改变吗？”

　　汉尼拔被他的话取悦了，他的语调平稳，冷静得距离真正的杀意有整个银河系那么遥远，但光是会冒出这个想法就够有趣的了，“也许，在这件事真的发生之前我们谁也无法预料最后的结果究竟是什么。”

　　“我可不希望希望自己的一生结束在监狱里。”弗雷德里克把桌上从图书馆借来的免疫学概述抱到膝盖上，妄图用看书做理由让汉尼拔识趣地结束这个话题。

　　“那你就应该挑一个肯定能脱罪的时刻出手。”

　　“你居然在认真地思考这一切吗？”弗雷德里克的手上没有多少力气，他确定这不是布洛芬的副作用之一，他很努力地打开那本厚书，把书页翻得哗哗响。

　　汉尼拔没有回答，他静悄悄地起身走向灶台，脸上挂着让人捉摸不透的笑意，像一条对猎物熟视无睹的蛇，弗雷德里克抱着书，像最开始地那样凝视着他的背影，一无所知的样子。但就算是这种他正看着汉尼拔的时刻也不代表他就全神贯注在想和他的事情，他经常走神，用一些不怎么重要的事情填满自己的脑袋，不被对方直接拖进深渊里去——想夜风这么大他刚请人加固的窗架究竟能撑多久，或者想两个星期后的解剖学测试。

　　他把眼神收回到面前的免疫学上，那些字密密麻麻地挤在一起，让他觉得头晕目眩，他深呼吸，感觉冰凉的空气填充进肺里。

　　“你没在认真看书。”汉尼拔用加了冰的勺子把汤面上的浮油撇得干干净净，接着用手把滚烫的胸肉撕成均匀的细条，拌在藜麦色拉里。

　　“我在看着你，而你在认真做饭。”

　　“你也没认真在看我。”

　　弗雷德里克不喜欢太过亲密的玩笑，但他还是配合地笑了一下，“发烧让我没法认真做任何事。”

　　“我有没有问过你为什么想成为一个Alpha？”弗雷德里克为这个问题感觉到有点如释重负，是一种“终于来了”的感觉，从脊柱一溜儿往上爬。

　　“噢，汉尼拔，”弗雷德里克挑起了一边的眉毛，“我以为你没有这种无聊的好奇心。”

　　“我以为我知道答案。”汉尼拔柔声说到，而弗雷德里克一直都很吃这一套，他啪的一声合上了书，把厚厚的大衣同书一块儿留在沙发上，他走到餐桌旁，汉尼拔邀他入座，他没有拒绝。

　　“好吧，汉尼拔，我们在谈的是什么呢，性别制度还是社会平等？”

　　“我只想和你谈谈你自己。”

　　“没什么特别的，”弗雷德里克耸耸肩，他尝了一口汤，那稀薄的鸡油香气没让他觉得恶心，“我只是躲在那个所谓的‘高等性别’背后，在这层人皮背后人类都有相同的目的，不想和他人一样，又不想和他人不一样，我们都希望能‘被接受’。”

　　“我以为你和别人不一样。”汉尼拔望着他，眼里的遗憾几乎成真了，弗雷德里克觉出一丁点难受，但那种抓不住的感觉很快就在他脑海里溜走了，他不知道汉尼拔在色拉里添了什么酱汁，那种轻甜后的微酸和苦菊混在一起很好吃，他舔了一下叉子尖，在汉尼拔不赞同的目光里把手放了下去。

　　“我们都和别人不一样。”弗雷德里克低声说，不知道是在宽慰汉尼拔还是在欺骗自己，他用指尖轻轻敲着叉子背后篆刻的细小花纹，眼神潮湿得像下了太久的雨。

　　“我们不会再聊这个话题了，”汉尼拔用一种堪称柔和的姿态吹了吹勺子里的汤，“我会阻止你提起这一切的，弗雷德里克，希望你也能做到。”

　　这次轮到弗雷德里克陷入沉默里了，他因为一种诡秘的哽咽感没有吃完盘里的色拉，但是把汤喝干净了。他又吃了几片布洛芬，缩在那张高背的椅子上像是棵见不到阳光的植物，犯起困来。

　　汉尼拔没有打扰他的意思，只是替他擦洗干净餐盘和刀叉，整整齐齐地垒在橱柜里，或许是关柜门的声音大了一点，弗雷德里克飞快地睁开了眼睛，收起脸上的倦意，警惕或是别的什么东西在他眼里划过，像是丛林里一闪而逝的鹿。

　　“我们不像朋友，汉尼拔，”他起身去够汉尼拔的大衣，在经过毯子的时候踉跄了一下，“没人觉得我们是朋友。”

　　“那不是你的目的吗？”汉尼拔眨了眨眼睛，没拒绝弗雷德里克的好意，他转过身去又试了一下对方的额温，弗雷德里克这次没躲闪，目光灼灼地望着他，“希望你能好起来。”

　　弗雷德里克替他开了门，他没想过收敛点自己逐客的意图，把额角压在门边上，倦怠又好奇地盯着汉尼拔，等着他说再见，“我几乎要以为我很喜欢你了，莱克特先生。”

　　“晚安，弗雷德里克。”

　　他没说再见。


	6. Chapter 6

　　弗雷德里克病愈之后他们过了相当长的一段相安无事的时光，他变得如自己说的那样“喜欢”他。他们坐得近了些，不再有意无意的在人前对对方视而不见，他们的圈子重合了起来，弗雷德里克乐在其中，像是一尾狡猾的鱼。

　　但同汉尼拔在一起的平静时光往往预示着某种重大转折，他似乎是命中注定教能靠近他的人感到沉重或痛苦，暴雨将至，弗雷德里克躲在旷野的大树之下，没能真的防止雨水沾湿身体，更没能躲过雷霆万钧。

　　他无权指责树，或许他一开始想要避开“雨水”而抱着某种侥幸，就注定了这一切不可能好好结束。

　　他知道他，非常危险。

　　历史常以在它车辙印上有着重大影响力的人命名，就像是有拿破仑时代和维多利亚时代一样，他生命里的某一段时光，也可以被称为“莱克特时代”。

　　但那并不是什么洒满荣耀的时代，那是一段荒谬、蒙着潮气的破碎时光，即使捡起回忆里带着暧昧玫瑰色的玻璃，透过它也只能看到散落一地的绝望和疼痛，不堪回首。

　　巴尔的摩从来不是什么安全的城市，这一点你不需要住上十年也能知道，但弗雷德里克从谋杀之都来，他担心，但并不害怕。

　　但这座城市告诉他，他应当觉得恐惧。

　　那是个下过雨的下午，空气潮湿而坠重，呼吸都像是负担，他早学会不对汉尼拔和他的关系讳莫如深，他们偶尔一块用餐，他婉拒了汉尼拔提出的给他带一份午餐的要求，但没拒绝要结伴回家。

　　他们从来没有什么说不完的话，弗雷德里克大多数时候只是在副驾驶座上沉默不语，他们修相同的课，排相同的时间，彼此甚至没什么新鲜事能拿来分享，他们偶尔谈些无关痛痒的新闻逸事，像是任何一对无聊的年轻人那样，他们归于普通的友人——如汉尼拔从前保证的那样——不再谈起那些会让弗雷德里克皱眉头的“小事”。

　　而那本该是另一个沉默的午后。

　　他们没开车，没抄近路，他们坐巴士到巴尔的摩的中心广场等换乘线，弗雷德里克越过巴士站坐在喷水池前，掏出口袋里午餐剩下的碎蛋糕喂了一会儿鸽子，汉尼拔没借到新的期刊，他远远地在站牌下看着。弗雷德里克把那些蛋糕尽量掰碎分给最多的鸽子，包括那些不够机灵的，但他对其中一只不一样，那是一只非常美丽的灰蓝色的鸽子，颈羽泛着青色的微光，健康而强壮。

　　弗雷德里克允许它在自己手上啄食他留下的一小块蛋糕，甚至拢起指缝防止被其他的鸽子叨走蛋糕屑，那只鸽子吃完蛋糕并没很快跑走，而是停在那儿傻乎乎地看着弗雷德里克，似乎是允许他摸摸它前胸的羽毛。

　　弗雷德里克拨弄了两下，笑了起来，鸽子扑棱着翅膀飞走了，他掏出方巾和小瓶的免洗洗手液，轻快地走到汉尼拔的身边来。

　　“我不知道你喜欢鸽子。”汉尼拔说。

　　弗雷德里克把公文包挎在臂弯里，用方巾蹭掉手上蛋糕残余的湿痕，他望了汉尼拔一眼，意味深长地、得意洋洋地笑起来，“但我知道你每两个月把车送去保养一次，而我会在那个时候来喂鸽子。”

　　汉尼拔挑高了一边的眉毛，“你在偷偷观察我。”

　　弗雷德里克正想点头，突然瞥见汉尼拔脸上混杂着微妙的笑容，噢，他早该知道汉尼拔没那么迟钝，“而你刚光明正大地骗了我，我们扯平了，汉尼拔，”他想了想，又补了一句，“那只是经验之谈，不是特意窥视，有本质区别。”

　　汉尼拔没继续推动关于那个小把戏的话题，“你有一只‘自己的’鸽子。”

　　弗雷德里克困惑地眨了眨眼，然后做出一副恍然大悟的样子，“她很美，不是吗？”

　　“你最喜欢她吗？”汉尼拔没忽视他把那只鸽子叫做“她”而不是“它”。

　　“你最开始就自己解答了这个问题，我喜欢鸽子。”弗雷德里克故意地避过了那个问题。

　　“但它是特别的。”汉尼拔也没忽视这一点。

　　“也许。”他显得有些不安，像是被拆穿了谎言的孩子，尽管他也不太明白为什么会感到紧张。

　　“你喜欢她，你给她取名字了吗？”

　　弗雷德里克迟疑了一会儿，他把方巾脏的那一面折到里面去，然后塞回了内袋，他不确定汉尼拔是想闲谈还是真有兴趣，“她是一只广场鸽，她能需要我，也能离得开我，这就是为什么她这么可爱，我不该用名字绑住她不是吗？”

　　汉尼拔回头瞧了一眼，那只漂亮的、健壮的鸽子在喷水池边缘走来走去，并不知道有两个人类把它当做谈资，“但她很特别，她很美。”

　　“玛丽娜。”弗雷德里克脱口而出，这回轮到汉尼拔意味深长地眨了眨眼。

　　“你的朋友玛丽娜？”汉尼拔知道那个女孩，灰棕色的头发和海蓝的眼睛，笑起来很动人，身上总带着一股子海盐焦糖的甜味。

　　“不，”弗雷德里克飞快地否认了，但又同时显得很为难，“我的鸽子朋友，”他弥补到，“她的蓝羽毛，让我想到大海，玛丽娜适合她。”

　　汉尼拔看着他，突然起了坏心，他不想让弗雷德里克那么简单就逃开这个话题，“你觉得玛丽娜适合你吗？”

　　弗雷德里克彻底不说话了，他的绿眼睛望着街道对面，仿佛那儿开出了一丛花。直到后来他们一块儿上了另一班车，他也没再看汉尼拔一眼，或者再说任何一句话，他半耷拉着眼皮，若有所思。汉尼拔坐在他的右手边，热意和被广藿香掩饰得很好的桃子气息随着他们贴在一块儿的肩膀流淌过来。

　　故事进行到这儿都很平凡，他被对他了如指掌的男人说中了喜欢的女孩，并不稀奇，一点儿也不，他的沉默不是难堪也不是害羞，他只是气汉尼拔为什么要说出来。他那个时候还不知道自己潜意识正在发出警报，提醒他以后的某一天汉尼拔也会这样带着揶揄，无情地点出他喜欢另一个人。

　　拐进那条他们熟悉的近路时事情就变得有些脱轨了，他们遇到了蝙蝠侠里的韦恩夫妇一样的情况，除了对方不仅带了一把左轮还多了支匕首，他们也没有小布鲁斯那样的拖累，或许应该放手一搏的，弗雷德里克恶毒地想，可汉尼拔在他前面半步，拦着他看向那个劫匪的视线，他对此有些不满，他往旁边挪了一点，汉尼拔却心有灵犀似地伸手护住了他。

　　弗雷德里克没觉得很感动，他猜测这只是汉尼拔作为Alpha的本能而已，他在心里仍觉得自己是弱小的，他果然也没像是他说的那样信任自己，把自己也当做个能独当一面的Alpha看。他不觉得奇怪，只是有点失望而已。

　　劫匪对自己想要的很明确，他要求他们把西装外套脱下来，把手表和包里值钱的东西都倒出来，弗雷德里克低头看着那泡在泥水里的深绿色外套，觉出一点可惜来——这是街角那家裁缝店最后一点儿和他眼睛相称得几乎完全契合的布料了。但他手上的动作并没因为这点可惜迟疑，他翻转自己的公文包，汉尼拔正巧那时把自己的东西踢向那个抢匪，脚尖勾住了他扔在地上的西装，害他包里的东西稀里哗啦的撒了一地。

　　“真不好意思。”弗雷德里克在后面看不见他的表情，不知道他是在对自己感觉到抱歉还是对抢匪，汉尼拔蹲下去收拾那些洒在地上的东西，广藿香的味道像是一匹厚重的绸子铺陈在这狭小的巷子里，满含着热意和躁动，弗雷德里克皱起了眉头，他太熟悉这个味道了，他“自己”的味道，他低下头，那支装着信息素制剂的喷瓶碎在地上，他紧紧地盯着汉尼拔的后脑勺，目光里满是难以置信。

　　那个只穿着衬衣的男人梳得一丝不苟的棕发闪着金色的微光，指尖沾着一点污渍，他把手指在弗雷德里克差不多毁了的西装上擦干净，把整理好的那包东西推了过去，动作流畅且毫不迟疑，似乎根本没注意到发生了什么。弗雷德里克觉得有一团棉花堵在嗓子眼，他没错过抢匪脸上戏谑的表情，如他被说中心事，他不觉得羞耻，只觉得愤怒。

　　“希望你不要伤害我们。”汉尼拔如是说，但弗雷德里克知道面前这个男人不会的，他很了解这个眼神，这个轻蔑而讥讽的眼神注定了这个窥破自己秘密一角的男人总要说出点伤人的话。

　　“难怪你护着那个小个子，他是个没种的Alpha吧，”汉尼拔侧过身，一只手按在他的肩膀上，水生调的香味很好地让他的信息素嵌在其中，弗雷德里克没觉得放松，他的身体因为肌肉的过度紧绷而颤抖，他的自尊应当觉得很受伤，“或者说，他是珍贵的Omega，你尝过了他的滋味才这样保护他……这样吧，如果是后者，你把他留下，我不会伤害你。”

　　弗雷德里克觉得胸口燃起了一团火，烧得他的理智噼啪作响，他被当做物品和筹码放在可耻交易的台面上，尽管汉尼拔什么也没说，什么也没做，这并不意味着他没有罪，为什么会变成这样，不应该是弗雷德里克的过失，而是汉尼拔的错。

　　真实很难，谎言永远都无法变得更真实，它本质就是假的，根本不存在什么“更”真实。

　　他嗅到了火和灰，他不知道那是自己的理智焚尽的味道，还是对面这个绕过汉尼拔，拿枪指着自己的劫匪的味道，他侧过身撞进汉尼拔怀里，汉尼拔踉跄地后退了几步，最后还是扶住了他，那男人嘴角的笑更添了两分了然，弗雷德里克心烦意乱。

　　他在弗雷德里克滚烫的恨意里凑近，把刀子别在后腰，想要碰他。

　　“别在靠近我了，请你，”弗雷德里克冷冰冰地说，在那个请字还没出口时，他们都听见了手枪上膛的脆响，“你应当要我一开始就放下包，先生，”他用着和眼前这个出言不逊的男人一模一样的嘲讽语调说道，“我也有一把枪。”

　　汉尼拔的体温和气息一道浸透了他，他的信息素和香水混在一起，像是季风刮过海面，他在风里尝到自己，广藿香，蜜桃和血腥——血不是他的味道。

　　他热得惊人。

　　弗雷德里克用枪虚指着对方，手指在扳机附近微微颤抖，他稍稍侧过脸用余光瞥向汉尼拔，压着嗓子像是只受了伤的仿声鸟，学着猛兽的声音捍卫自己的领土，“你也一样，请别碰我，汉尼拔。”他古怪而执拗地维持着礼貌，夕阳已经快沉下去了，他的绿眼睛在光照不到的地方，是暗淡的深色。

　　“你根本管不住你的小男友，是不是，”弗雷德里克觉得困惑，他不明白为什么在场三人里只有他一个显得乱了阵脚，“从他装作一个Alpha我就能看得出来。”

　　明明汉尼拔才是这个混乱局面里处在弱势里的那一个不是吗？他应当保护他，弗雷德里克皱着眉，重重地摇了摇头。

　　汉尼拔能保护好他自己。

　　“弗雷德里克，你并不是一个杀手。”或许正是因为他能自保，才总敢干涉自己的事情，弗雷德里克咬着嘴唇，在这条小巷错综复杂的气息里觉得自己快疯了，他应当要恨一切让他看到真相的人，汉尼拔是其中一个，但他并不排在名单的最前面。

　　他还不想要杀死他。

　　“我暂时不是，”他咬着牙，汉尼拔的指尖拂过他被薄汗打湿的额角，另一手轻轻搭上他的枪，用一根手指隔开他的手指和扳机护圈，“我会是的，汉尼拔，你不了解我。”

　　“我了解你。”他这么说，他真自以为是，弗雷德里克想。

　　“你会帮我杀了他吗？”他侧了侧手，让汉尼拔的指尖穿进扳机的空隙里，语带挑衅。

　　“我会帮你做出你不后悔的选择。”他盯着汉尼拔，缓缓地松开了手，他甚至希望下一秒汉尼拔就扣动扳机，即使没有瞄准，太近了，这并不存在什么侥幸，汉尼拔又一次挡着了他看向劫匪的目光，但他听到了另一个上膛的声音——“我不该相信你，汉尼拔。”他这么说，他推开他扑上去撞开劫匪，听到开枪的声音，不熟悉的那一个枪声，他像是一只惊鸟摸上那人后腰的刀，果断地切过他的颈项，血涌了出来，弗雷德里克剧烈地喘息着，恐惧混杂着类似绝望的情感蒙上心头，不对，他骑跨在那具拼命挣扎的躯体上，他该觉得罪恶，但事实上，他只是在应该觉得愧疚的那一秒剖开了这个黑发男人的胸膛。

　　血溅了弗雷德里克一脸，但他一动没动，甚至连下意识地躲开都被什么神秘的力量束缚了，他愣愣地看着那人半阖的眼睛，耳边是他渐弱的呼吸和自己渐强的心跳，直到生命从身下这具躯体流尽为止，弗雷德里克才最终想起了什么似地回过头，汉尼拔站在那儿，轻柔地抚摸着他浸透鲜血的头发。

　　“我是个医生。”弗雷德里克低声说，尘埃落定的死亡把他的勇气抽干了，他怕起受伤，怕起死去，他感到惶恐，对杀人的快感感到陌生。

　　“暂时还不是。”

　　“求求你别再纠结那些无关的细节了！”他仰起头吼道，“我没想要救他，一点都没有，我不同情他。”

　　“死亡是无法治疗的，”汉尼拔蹲下身，替他抹去嘴角的血，“他并不很礼貌，或许事情本该如此。”

　　“你也想杀了他吗？”他不想，弗雷德里克心里某个小声音突然响亮了起来，他有一把枪，他什么也没做，他茫然地睁大了眼睛，猩红糊住了他的睫毛，他觉得疼，于是掉下泪来。

　　“那并不是现在的关键，弗雷迪，”汉尼拔双手捧着他的脸，用更亲昵的语气叫他，我的枪在哪儿，弗雷德里克的思绪狂乱地抛出一个又一个问题，他张张口，一个也没能说出来，汉尼拔的拇指刮过自己的颧骨把混杂着鲜血的眼泪擦干，“在你刚出手的那一瞬间，你就想要杀了他吗？”

　　“你没帮助我，汉尼拔，”他突然变得害怕了起来，他挣扎着想要爬起来，汉尼拔却把他圈进了怀里，他推开他，踉跄着跌回地上，摸了一手混杂着脏水的血污，“你没像你说得那样帮助我。”他看了看手，低声地哀嚎起来，肩膀凄惨地颤抖着，凛冬来临前未曾南飞的雀鸟也不过如此，仿声鸟学着鹰唳即使再惟妙惟肖，也不能真的搏击长空。

　　或许天性就意味着生而如此，汉尼拔突然觉得有一点失望。


	7. Chapter 7

　　汉尼拔看着他，他冷静了很多，眼泪从他的眼底漫出来，悄无声息地划过他的脸颊，落在他沾了血的羊毛衫上，他用双手紧紧地抱着膝盖，坐在那具快凉透了的尸体旁边悲伤得很可怜。

　　“你受伤了吗？”汉尼拔问，弗雷德里克听到他的声音又发起了抖，过了好一阵才闷闷地回答说没有。“那很好，非常好。”汉尼拔尝试着再次用指尖揩去他的泪水，他这次没躲开，他仰着头，直勾勾地看着汉尼拔，眼泪滑进汉尼拔捧着他侧脸的掌心，但这一仿佛带着暧昧的场景很快就变了味——他停下哭泣，干巴巴地说着谢谢，像披上了盔甲，又像是戴上了面具。汉尼拔轻柔地把他扶了起来，他摸起来冰冷又僵硬，仿佛跟着一起死去了似的。

　　“我将会成为一个外科医生，”弗雷德里克低声说，他的睫毛被泪水糊成一片卷曲的扇形，他揉了揉眼睛，眼圈泛红，“或者说，我至少是被当做一个未来的外科医生训练的。”

　　汉尼拔知道他的意思，他想把这一切归于潜意识或者什么别的，但他不是那么好的外科医生预备役，也不是那么好的杀手预备役，他微微笑了一下，“这不是一场手术，弗雷德里克，你用刀剖开了他，或者更精确些，你宰杀了他，像对牲畜一样。”

　　“你不必纠结用词，”弗雷德里克盯着自己染满猩红的手指，“你想说，是我谋杀了他。”

　　汉尼拔在他铺在地上的西装一边找到了他那一小瓶免洗洗手液和大半包没被弄脏的纸巾，“弗雷德里克。”他低声叫着他的名字。

　　“你没像你说的那样帮助我，汉尼拔，”弗雷德里克悲伤地说，他的眼睛不再带着潮气，那些细细的红血丝衬得他的虹膜愈发的绿，如同一汪深泉，“我竟然蠢到以为你会帮助我。”

　　“我已经帮了你了，”汉尼拔把洗手液倒在他的手心里，用纸巾把结块的血迹剥去，那感觉像是撕开他的皮肤，但不疼，弗雷德里克愣愣地任由他这么做，汉尼拔的手暖且温柔，不那么软，他能触到一层茧子，但那不是现在最让他烦恼的事，“你本应该‘亲手’杀了他，如你说的那样，而不是用枪。”

　　“那是谋杀，你知道，我知道，他也知道。”弗雷德里克尽量用一种满不在乎的语气说，他的双手干净了很多，空气中弥散着血和酒精味。

　　“那不是谋杀。”

　　那是一次转化（transformation）。

　　汉尼拔的语气听上去甚至有些轻快，弗雷德里克觉得恶心，胃里翻搅着一阵疼，他舔舔嘴唇，尝到血的味道，真的，或者是假的，他有预感某些事情即将发生，或者他正沐浴其中，只是后知后觉，“我是医生，”他想起刚刚汉尼拔的反驳，改了口，“我发誓要成为一名医生，我该做的是救人，而不是杀人。”

　　“他想要杀了你。”汉尼拔缓缓地、一字一顿地说，弗雷德里克坚定地摇着头。

　　“那个时候，他是想要杀了你。”

　　我想保护他，这个念头像一尾滑溜溜的泥鳅蹿过他的脑海，往更深地地方钻去，他觉得疼。汉尼拔松开了他，他下一秒就展平了双手，按住了额头，他疯了，或者是快疯了——这个世界让他变得疯狂，压抑他所谓的“天性”没让他最后变得像个婊子去求，去要，只是让他堕入疯狂的自我证明里。

　　这是“最后”了吗？

　　他甩了甩头，把更恐怖的念头填进那个死人的胸腔，他确定自己扎得够深，能放下好些个令人作呕的思绪。

　　“你不能救他，你不可能救他，弗雷德里克，你整个切断了他的动脉，”那很美，很完美，汉尼拔在心底无声地补充，那个弗雷德里克·奇尔顿更值得被欣赏，他应该好好找找他在哪儿，而不是和这个带着假面的小鸽子纠缠，“更别说……”

　　“我们有麻烦了。”

　　“你有麻烦了。”弗雷德里克看了他一眼，没反驳，他吸了吸鼻子，觉得不太高兴。

　　老天，汉尼拔听起来比他还冷静，他当然没想要汉尼拔觉得愧疚、抱歉或者满怀感激，没人是冲着得不到的事后奖赏才去主动做些蠢事。他猛地往前跨了一步，汉尼拔没退后，他们结结实实地撞到了一起，他能感觉到汉尼拔甚至用了点儿力在保持重心上，防止他俩一块儿被他的莽撞带倒。

　　他仔仔细细地看着汉尼拔，太近了，他的视线很模糊，后者的呼吸吹在他的额头上，热得叫人烦躁，“你想杀了我吗？”

　　“我在思考。”他梗着脖子没肯服输。

　　“你脸上还有血。”

　　“并不是我的。”他学着汉尼拔那种优雅又无情的语调反驳道。

　　他魔术般地变出一根手绢，那柔软棉布的触感落在他的额角，并一直在下滑，“那对你来说太脏了。”

　　巷尾的路灯亮了起来，灯照不到的地方变得更黑，他们一起沉入静默，像落入不见底的深渊，弗雷德里克在四面八方的水压之下化为齑粉，骨和肉融进长着血盆大口的黑暗里，他希望如此，但事与愿违。

　　“说出来吧，”弗雷德里克古怪地想起镇剑的湖中女妖，又或者是说着“看看我吧”的美杜莎，他丢下捏在手里的纸团，汉尼拔把手缩了回去，他被弄干净了吗，或者是没有，这儿没有镜子，没有别人，只有汉尼拔知道他怎么样，“说你需要帮助，我便会竭尽所能。”

　　说笑话。

　　我不相信你。他无声地说。

　　弗雷德里克歪了歪头，他感觉自己的嘴唇有点疼，或许是刚刚咬破了，或许是汉尼拔替他擦干净血的时候太用力，但不该是，它们很湿润。他还能觉得疼，这既幸运又不幸，幸运的是他可能死去但没有，不幸的是这可能是梦但不是。

　　他没看着汉尼拔，他不想看，他知道汉尼拔的表情会让他觉得这一切都不是真的，包括他的承诺也都是谎言，不仅仅是这个，还有前面那个，还有三个月前，半年前，一年前的很多个。

　　想到这里他有点难过，不，不是，是非常非常的难过，而这份难过让他不知所措，他觉得自己有小半个世纪因此都没再说话，就和面前这个男人一起在这巷子里站成了两座地标雕塑，可是再一眨眼，血在原地，刀在原地，尸体也在原地。

　　或许血不是，血还继续往前流了点。

　　“请你，帮帮我。”他虚弱地哀求道，他眼底是干涩的，心里也不想流泪，但嗓子里却哽了团棉花。

　　汉尼拔应该说了好些安慰他的话，或者是他脑子里有个小人儿安慰了他好一会儿，他不知道该不该把这个功劳归给汉尼拔，又觉得他肯定不在乎，“我的枪在哪儿？”他问出了最开始就困扰着他的问题，他看见汉尼拔的棕眼里闪动着灯光和别的什么光芒。

　　“你没有带着枪，弗雷德里克，那就是自卫而已，不是谋杀，别让事情变得复杂。”

　　弗雷德里克发出一声带着抱怨意味的叹息，学校是“无枪区”，他本来就不该那么做，但木已成舟。“事情已经很复杂了，”他不该做的事有很多，持枪已经不是其中最可怕的一件，这个念头从他脑子里滑过去，他拧着眉，汉尼拔从扔在地上的钱包里拿出几个硬币去对面街上的电话亭，“我不能告诉任何人，”他停顿了一下，“关于我为什么会使用这些武器。”

　　“因为我，”汉尼拔没回头，他不是在替他找理由，弗雷德里克想，他没说错，他以前也没说错，掌握一种让自己觉得强大的力量，从来不是错误，“另外，你告诉了我原因。”

　　我没有。

　　弗雷德里克脱力地靠在墙上，他不知道自己应不应该跟上去也打个电话给父亲的律师，或者他应当找个属于自己的律师，这正是另一个同过去告别的好时机，离开家，离开他父亲能提供的保护。

　　“警察十分钟后就会来。”

　　“我该感到害怕吗？”弗雷德里克觉得自己的声音听起来像在水底，他深深地望了汉尼拔一眼，他看见他逆光的轮廓，有很多支离破碎的回忆在他的脑海里一闪而过，他没能力把它们拼凑起来，这一切都是相关联的吗？或者这一切都毫无关系。

　　“我会保护你的。”

　　“你不能。”弗雷德里克听到自己这么说，这没好处，但他没必要在汉尼拔面前说谎。

　　“你很没安全感，”汉尼拔说着这话的语气仿佛他没意识到刚刚弗雷德里克说了什么，“你做的这一切只因为你感到害怕。”

　　弗雷德里克摇了摇头，他不是否认的意思，“我不确定我想和你谈论这个，”他双手抱胸，觉得巴尔的摩的夜真有够冷的，“我甚至根本不想听到这个，我刚杀了个人，我在乎什么，汉尼拔，这么对血还未冷的杀人犯说话对你没好处。”

　　“你不是个杀人犯，”他轻柔且真诚地说，弗雷德里克几乎信了，他和方才那个指责自己宰杀了地上那个无名男人的汉尼拔判若两人，他看不见他低垂的眼睛，或许里面也充斥着诚意满满，“我只是想告诉你我会帮助你的。”

　　“用谎言吗？”

　　“我不说谎，”弗雷德里克看不清楚他的表情，但不知为什么他确定他在笑，“我们点燃灯火是为了需要指引的某一个人。”

　　“哈——”他干巴巴地笑了一声，他从地上捡起自己的金笔和钱包，任由其他的东西散得到处都是，他把钱包放回裤袋，又把笔别在汉尼拔的衬衣袋里，“我妈妈给我的，你要还我……”汉尼拔看起来似乎想问他为什么不自己留着，他摊开手，做出一副无处可放的样子，他瞄了一眼手腕上的表，分针和时针刚刚重合。

　　警察还没有来。

　　“你帮我只是因为在你看来我脆弱又渴求（needy），很有趣，是吗。”他轻声说，汉尼拔也像他一样靠在墙上，侧过头望着他，他猛地闭上眼睛，努力不去好奇对方的回答。

　　“不，我帮助你，是因为你总掩饰着你的脆弱，你不渴望我，你不渴望任何人。”

　　汉尼拔总是反驳他。

　　他烦躁地抠着红砖墙上细小的水泥裂隙，他的手背碰到了汉尼拔的，他神经质地缩了一下，老实了几秒。他觉得指尖有点疼，湿湿的热度附着在上面，应该是出血了或者怎么样，他想象起自己血拥挤地从甲床下沁出来，堆积在甲缝里，然后随着他抓挠的动作涂布上整个指甲。

　　那种痛很真实，很不可思议。

　　弗雷德里克耸了耸肩，“你真是又好奇又残酷，汉尼拔。”

　　“我很荣幸，”弗雷德里克紧紧地盯着他泛着淡金的棕发，路灯橘黄的光下他多了一层毛茸茸的光晕，看上去蓬松又柔软，“你会变成那样的，”他停顿了一下，“你也将会变成你刚才说的那样。”

　　“我不会。”

　　他听见了老远的警笛声，汉尼拔碰了他一下，让他确定了无论是警笛、还是汉尼拔都不是幻觉。汉尼拔拉起他的手，鼻尖埋在他的指缝间深深地吸了一口气，弗雷德里克盯着他，仿佛活见了鬼，但下一秒他注意到自己食指的指甲劈开了一道口子，血流到了第二个指节，他的嗅觉突然活过来了，浓重的腥味裹住了他，汉尼拔风似的气味都没能冲开它，“我能在你身上闻到火药味。”

　　弗雷德里克愣了一下，他想起他们最初关于武力或脑力的讨论，汉尼拔跟他谈起点格斗，不止一次，他对纯粹的暴力做出一副不以为然的样子，没说不也没说好。但实际上他事后学到的可不只是和人赤手空拳的打架那么简单，他对着汉尼拔说了一半，留了另一半。

　　但汉尼拔今天知道了，弗雷德里克有些可惜地想，他不确定自己是要给他个惊喜还是给他个惊吓，他隐隐地觉得两个是同一件事，比如说他说想要杀死他。

　　“我能在你身上也闻到火药味，”他抽回手，挑衅似地挑起了一边眉毛，他知道汉尼拔看得到，“那不是真的，我甚至都没开过枪。”

　　“你当然开过，”弗雷德里克在他的语气里听出一丝笃定，这很古怪，他不喜欢，“也许是两天前，也许是上个星期六。”

　　“别开玩笑了。”

　　今天是星期一。

　　那是同一天。

　　弗雷德里克又感到了方才同样的恶心，汉尼拔逮到他了吗，或是他从汉尼拔偶尔的疏忽里逮住了他？他不喜欢这种设想，他瞥了一眼地上那具尸体——被剖开的、敞开心扉的冰冷尸体。

　　“你怎么知道的？”他张张嘴，用气声送出那个问题。

　　“我猜。”汉尼拔也一样，他说得太轻，弗雷德里克盯着他的嘴，读着他的唇。

　　这太蠢了，我不相信你。

　　他用力地摇了摇头，警车剎在巷口，“我看起来像杀人犯吗？”

　　“不，你看起来很漂亮。”

　　他因为汉尼拔的玩笑话嗤笑了一声，但还是老老实实转过身，面对着墙壁举起了手，汉尼拔也做了同样的动作，他望了弗雷德里克一眼，弗雷德里克很惊讶自己仍能看得清他的唇语。

　　“聪明些，别太勇敢（Besmart，don'tbebrave）。”

　　警察冲上来，他们拧着弗雷德里克和汉尼拔的手腕给他们扣上手铐，弗雷德里克不太理解这个粗暴的对待，但他没说话，只是在食指的伤口被碰到时嘶嘶地抽气，深绿色的眼睛蒙着潮气，像是真的受惊了的小动物。

　　他没听到那句常在电视剧里出现的台词，押送他们的警察都很沉默，也可能他还没被钉上个什么罪名。他觉得庆幸，又觉得不该高兴得太早。

　　他和汉尼拔在警车那儿被分开了，他坐在两个警察之间，他们都闻起来像是水，Beta阻滞剂，我还以为每个警察都会闻起来是Alpha、或者像个Alpha，斗牛犬那样，充满攻击性。他不知道自己是怎样穷凶极恶才用得着三个警察一道在车里押送他，又或者巴尔的摩这儿大家都有些疑神疑鬼，弗雷德里克一边胡思乱想着，一边也没忘表现得很害怕，“我能找个律师吗？”他可怜兮兮地说。

　　“那是你一会儿才要操心的事情了。”声音从前排传来，弗雷德里克刚瞄了一眼反光镜，前后座间的隔断就被关上了，他乖乖闭上嘴，觉得有些无聊，也有些无助。


End file.
